The Boy Named Kagamine
by TheRavenViolinist
Summary: Rin Kasuna is just your everyday normal girl, that is until she meets Len Kagamine. He is emotionless and beyond rude. When she finally sees the true him, they fall for each other. With a surprise at every corner, the effects of an old grudge and a game of revenge, can Rin and Len stay together? Read to find out :) AUish Rin x Len! Rated for stuff XD
1. Enter: Rin Kasuna

A/N: Another story idea: I got this idea after listening to a lot of Melancholic and Boukoku Kakusei Catharsis, anyway, I wanted to take this in a more dramatic and tragic love story (No one dies, well deaths are mentioned but yah)

Disclaimer: I will never own Vocaloid

Estimated Chapter count: 50-60 (My biggest fic)

My name is Rin Kasuna, I used to be a normal girl, that is until Len Kagamine entered my life. Who is Len you ask? He is my boyfriend now, but it wasn't always like that. Let me tell you a story of about three years back, of how Len came into my life and stole my heart...

*Three Years Earlier..*

Enter a 17 year old Rin Kasuna, just your everyday high school student. She lived a pretty average life, well as much as you could without any parents. Her parents had been murdered by another couple about two years prior. She always had her brother, Rinto, but she missed them dearly. She had just finished another day at school and was walking home with her friends, Gumi and Teto, everything was perfect.

~Rin's POV~

"Only two months of school left, can you believe it," asked Rin.

"Yah time has flown by so fast, in just a couple months, we will be seniors," said Gumi.

"Finally, some free time," said Teto.

I smiled, I loved my life, sure my parents were dead but I had great friends and a happy life, what else could I need?

I look over at Teto,

"So how are you and Nero doing,"

"Great actually, he is so sweet,"

I smiled.

"That's awesome," I said.

"I need a boyfriend," sighed Gumi.

"We will get ones one day," I said, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

We finally get to my house and we do the usual, Gumi grabs the food, Teto picks out the movie and I search for the remote. After getting everything situated, we start the movie, which is weird because we have been watching the same movie for the past week. I hear the door opening and I know it is Rinto just getting home from school.

"Hey Rinto,"

"Hey sis,"

"Hey Rintoo," shouted Teto and Gumi.

"Hey guys,"

I get up and walk over to him.

With a smile I ask "How was your day, Rinto,"

"It was alright, got major tests tomorrow,"

"That sucks, but hey you're super smart you can figure it out," I said, patting my brothers head.

"Thanks sis, and by the way, its your turn to cook tonight," said Rinto, before walking up the stairs to his room.

By cook, he means its my turn to decide which take out we should order since this family was blessed with poor cooking skills. I eventually decide on Ramen since it's been a while since we had that. I place the order and decide to take a little walk. It was snowing just a little bit outside, then again it was the end of Feburary, a little snow couldn't hurt. I end up walking to my favorite spot, Bloomgrove Forest. I hear the faint sound of a flute, and I follow the sound. I finally get to a clearing in the woods, and I see this boy, who looks to be my age, dressed in a black undershirt and torn jeans. His blonde was spiked in the front and he had these beautiful cerulean blue eyes. Who was this guy? Suddenly, he stops and looks up at me, and what he says next shocks me.

"Hello, Rin Kasuna,"

Anyway, yes. This has to be my favorite RinXLen by far. I need to stop uploading stories or else I will die of overload. Anyway enjoy and tell me if you liked it :)


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Okay, I love this story already and wanted to do one more update before I fall asleep. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this 2nd chapter. 

Disclaimer: One does not simply own Vocaloid.

"Hello, Rin Kasuna," said the boy.

"How do you know my name," I asked, my voice shaking due to fear.

"No paticular reason, I'm Len," growled Len.

"What's your problem," I asked, my mouth shaping into a frown.

"The fact some strange girl was here watching me," smirked Len.

I turn away and scowl. This Len person was annoying. Why was I still here talking to him?

"Now get lost, Kasuna," said Len.

My eyes narrow in frustration.

"Why should I,"

"Because if you don't, you won't live to see tomorrow,"

At that sentence, I turn and run. I keep running until the sound of his flute vanished. God, what a snob, but part of me felt sad that he was gone. What was wrong with me?

~Len's POV~

The Rin girl turns and runs away, and I keep listening until the clicking of her shoes is gone. I go back to playing the flute, but for some reason, the forest feels empty with her gone. I try to brush off the feeling but to no avail. Why was I feeling like this?

~Rin's POV~

I return home just as the ramen arrives, I pay the man and take it inside.

"Hey everyone, ramen is here," I shout.

I see Teto and Gumi leap over the couch, wrestling eachother to be the first to get there. They finally grab their bowls and we sit at the table and dig in.

"Where were you, Rin," asked Teto, raising her eyebrow. I smiled.

"I was just out taking a walk,"

"Over by Bloomgrove," asked Gumi.

"Yes, it was very beautiful today"

I turn down to start eating my ramen and for just a few seconds I see the reflection of Len's face in the ramen broth. I swished it around and it was gone, and once again I was disappointed it had disappeared. What was wrong with me? I hated this Len character.

~Gumi's POV~

I saw Rin swish around her ramen and what was very odd was that she look disappointed afterwards. She was silent through the whole meal and movie, and when it was time to go, she ignored us and stared out the window. Something was definitely wrong. I came to the conclusion that I should set her up on a date, and I know the perfect match: Kaito.

~Len's POV~

I sat in the snowy forest still, thinking about that Rin girl who had been here earlier.

*Flashback*

_"How do you know my name," _

_"No reason, I'm Len"_

_"What's your deal," _

_"The fact that a random girl is watching me,"_

*End of Flashback*

Even though it hadn't been the most pleasent of exchanges, he didn't care. All he could think about was her blonde hair, her beautiful blue eyes. Get a clue Len! You love no one and no one loves you. Two years ago, his parents were involved in a murder and were executed on trial. His sister, Lenka, was removed from the country to live elsewhere and no one had bothered about Len. So, Len decided to be alone. He liked it better that way, until that Rin girl showed up. What was so different about her? Wasn't she just another girl?

~Timeskip: 2 days~

~Rin's POV~

Sunday Morning

10 am.

I wake up, as usual the bright light of the Sunday sun was annoying as every. It had been two days since my confrontation with Len, and he has been in my thoughts and dreams ever since. I felt both disgusted yet pleased that I could still see Len. I wonder if he was at Bloomsgrove again? I decided I would go check.

I sneak past the sleeping figures of Rinto, Teto and Gumi, all three had stayed up all night to watch "Shingeki No Kyojin, their favorite anime" I grab my jacket and run out the door. I run as fast as I can to Bloomsgrove forest. I hear the familiar sound of his flute, which brings a jolt to my heart. He played it so beautifully. Get a grip, Rin. He is just some random acquaintance boy.

"Hey, Len," I said, stepping out into the clearing.

"You're back," said Len. Was that delight that I heard in his voice.

"I came to talk to you more," I said.

"You don't want to know me," growled Len.

"Well, maybe or maybe not," I said, smirking at him.

Len walks over and grabs my hand, leading me down the cliff to the waters edge.

"This is a pretty spot," I said, baffled by the beauty of the Kasan River.

"Yah, I guess it's okay," said Len, sounding bland.

_"Doesn't he have any emotion," I thought to myself._

Suddenly, Len's phone goes off.

"Hello"

"Oh, yes" 

"No, not at all"

"Shut up"

"Fine, I'll be right over".

Len leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I felt my face burn up, and it blushed up even more when he smirked at me and sped away. I felt even emptier now that he was gone. Could I be falling for him?

~Len's POV~

I can't believe I just kissed her. Why would I do that? I don't love anyone. Yet, some strange part of me wanted to go back to her, but I resisted it. I kept going to my destination.

*Now wasnt that a great chapter? Review this! Please! XD Anyway I will update more tomorrow, but for now I must rest. Goodnight everyone.


	3. Am I In Love?

A/N: An update for my favorite of my stories! I absolutely love this and I think its my best Rin X Len but we will have to see once they are all complete. Anyway, enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer: Noooo

~Rin's POV~

*Early Sunday Morning*

I can't believe he had kissed me, this mysterious boy who I hardly knew. Then he just left... Why did I feel so empty? Why was my heart racing? Part of me was sad that he had left, but part of me was angry that he had kissed me and just ran off. I decided to be angry at him, because you can't just kiss someone, not say anything, then just run away. I make my way back home, and when I get back, the others are still asleep. I decided to order us some breakfast. When it arrived, I woke them up.

"Goodmorning guys, I got you some breakfast,". They got up, looked around for a minute and then spotted the breakfast. They rushed over and started to dig in.

"Thanks, sis," said Rinto.

"Yah thanks, Rin," shouted Teto and Gumi. I smiled and nodded and decided to sit and eat as well. I had just took my first bite, when Gumi started to talk.

"So, Rin, are you doing anything this Saturday,". I blink at her, then I calmly respond.

"No, why,". The thing she says next doesn't surprise me at all.

"Well, I asked Kaito Shion to take you out on a date," shouted Gumi.

"Kaito eh? Sure, I'll do it," I said, shrugging.

"Great, I'll text him and tell him," said Gumi.

I barely paid attention though, as my thoughts were elsewhere, my thoughts were on Len.

~Len's POV~

*Late Sunday Night*

I arrive to my friend, Mikuo's house. I don't know what he wanted but he sounded like he was in trouble. I knock on the door and wait for someone to answer. Finally, Miku, Mikuo's twin sister answers the door.

"Hello, Kagamine-san,"

"Hey Miku, is Mikuo here,"

"Yes, in his room,"

I walk past her and find Mikuo in his room, just sitting there.

"What did you need,". Mikuo turned and looked at me for a moment as if he forgot who I was.

"Hey, just wanted to talk,"

I growled at this because he had made it sound like some big emergency and I left Rin just so I could come here. Wait... Why does it matter about Rin? I don't even know her, but I wish I did...

"So, anything new lately," asked Mikuo. I look up at him and smirk.

"Met this girl actually, but its nothing special," I said, not hiding the desperation in my voice. Mikuo laughed at this, he had seen right through me.

"Who is this girl," he asked.

"Her name is Rin Kasuna,". Mikuo's eyes light up a bit.

"She actually goes to my school," said Mikuo.

"Really," I asked.

Mikuo nodded.

"Does she hang out with any guys," I asked, not realizing what I had just said. I did a facepalm. Mikuo laughed and turned his gaze on me.

"Why are you jealous, Len,"

"No why would I be,"

"Because you love her,"

"Do not,"

"Do so."

I growled and gave up, knowing that it would be pointless to keep arguing. I said goodbye to Mikuo and headed out into the night. I return back to the forest and find this little burrow under a bush, which is where I sleep. I crawl down into the burrow and fall asleep, my thoughts exploding with images of Rin.

~Rin's POV~

*Late Sunday Night*

I was lying down in my bed just thinking to myself. Sure, it was sweet of Gumi to set me up with Kaito, but I hardly know him, and for some reason it made me feel guilty. Why was I feeling guilty? Was it because of Len? Why couldn't I get that baka out of my head? I just gave up asking mental questions and tried to push Len out of my head and went to sleep...

/

Was it good?

I hope so lol

I love this story

But after all I want it to be 50 chapters so the more interesting stuff will be at the middle and end, right now I'm building lol but next chapter I might do a POV of Rin's friends who notice she's been acting weird...hmmm


	4. Just Another Girl? (Just another Boy?)

A/N: Well I was listening to a bunch of Reincarnation and Love is Hate, then I decided "UPDATE" anyway, I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter of "The Boy Named Kagamine"

~Rin's POV~

*Monday Morning

*7 am

I wake up to that stupid alarm clock beeping its head off. I punch it and sit up in my bed. I was super irritated that Len had appeared in my dreams, my mind was furious but my heart was happy, and it was even weirder that I longed to see him again. Maybe he was at the forest again? Should I take the long way just to see him, I mean he seems lonely, I would be doing some good... I decided I would walk by the forest to see if was there. I don't know why I decided to that, because I hated him right? He was cold and emotionless, then he kissed me and just left me. I mean who does that? I once again find myself having another mental breakdown. I just shower, eat breakfast and put on my clothes, then I was out the door. I started walking at first, trying to delay meeting him but my legs started running. Why was I doing this? I couldn't love him, but before I could finish my thought, I was at the forest. I headed into the trees and into the clearing where he usually sits. He wasn't there. I felt relieved yet disappointed. Why wasn't he here? Good thing he wasn't... I was having another mental argument. I turn my back to the forest and run to school, I barely make it in time.

~Len's POV~

I wake up to bright light filling the burrow. I crawl out of it and look around. The forest was peaceful, there was no one here, but then something caught my attention. The smell, it smelled like perfume...and not just any perfume...Rin's perfume... Had she been here? Had she come looking for me? I wish I could've seen her... I guess I was in love with her... Maybe Mikuo was right... I will meet up with her on Saturday then I thought... I could stop by her house or something. Yeah... I was getting ahead of myself here... She's just another girl. I decided to pull out my flute, the only thing I'm good at, and get lost in my music. I couldn't get single note right...

~Rin's POV~

I have been messing up all day. I went to all the wrong classes, messed up on all the tests and even accidentally went into the boy's restroom. What was wrong with me? Come on Rin, get a grip! It was two more classes until the end of school, I had to get these right. After a long and rigorous two hours, I got A's on both of the quizzes. Thank god, now I feel better. School wasn't really important to me, but I tried. I guess if that makes sense.

~Gumi's POV~

Rin has been acting really weird today, and I mean weird. She was almost late to school which she never is, she was messing up on all her assignments and when we were at lunch, she had this look in her eyes, like she had been heartbroken. Did she go through a break up? How come she never told me about this boyfriend of hers? I saw Rin walking out the building and going home. I decide to follow her. After going a couple blocks, I start getting confused because this is the long way to get to her house. Where is she going? I suddenly hide in a bush when she stops at the edge of Bloomsgrove Forest. She looks like she wants to go in, but something is stopping her. After a few moments, she turns away from the forest and continues home. I give up following her because nothing interesting happened. She is my best friend and I care about her, but that look in her eyes at lunch today really hurt me.

~Rin's POV~

I finally get home, and Rinto is at the table eating oranges. My eyebrows slope down and my mouth turns into a frown.

"God damn it, Rinto, I told you not to eat any more of the oranges," I curse at him. Rinto turns to look at me and smirks.

"So, I bought these,". My frown grows even bigger, I was tired of him already.

"Forget it, Rinto," I grab one of the oranges and head upstairs. My heart hurt. Not like heart attack hurt, but lonely hurt. For some reason, not seeing Len today had really hurt me. Did he not want to see me? Now that thought was just ridiculous because he probably had been going to that forest since before he met me. I've only known this boy for about a week. Why was I getting like this? My palms were sweaty and my heart was racing. Damn it, don't tell me that Len had somehow wormed his way into my heart.

~Len's POV~

I was so pissed. Pissed that I kept messing up on my flute, that I was distracted. I never mess up, ever. I know that sounds braggy, but it's true when I say that this is the first time I have ever messed up. I felt lonely, which was also a first. Maybe I could go talk to Mikuo again? I decide that's the best choice, and I head off in the direction to Len's house.

~Rin's POV~

Does he love me?

~Len's POV~

Do I love her? 

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Aww I thought this chapter was cute. I will make Len and Rin meet next chapter probably, I don't know. I'm trying to drag it out because after all I want this fic to be 50-60 chapters and I can't have all the good stuff happen right away ya know? Lol anyway enjoy, review, favorite or follow please!


	5. Hanging Out?

A/N: Another update :) I love this story to much to quit :D My RinxLen obsession is going insane Cx Anyway enjoy the fifth chapter of "The Boy Named Kagamine"

Disclaimer: Of course I own Vocaloid (Sarcasm) No, no I don't

...

*Tuesday Morning  
*10 am

~Rin's POV~

We had no school today so I could finally sleep in. My mind has been boggling each night about Len. I couldn't possibly like him, everytime I've talked to him, he hardly talks and whenever he does, he's usually rude. Yet, something about him, I want him to be there, but I also don't. I hop out of bed and go down to get some oranges. Rinto had gotten a new job, so he was at work. I grab and orange, peel it and start to eat it. The flavor in this one was amazing. God I love oranges. After I was done with my orange, I went up to my room to get dressed. I sweat dropped when I saw how messy my room was. I clean and little and grab some clothes. I kind of wanted to go see Len... My feet seemed to have a mind of there own when they moved me out the door and down the street to Bloomsgrove Forest.

*Earlier this Morning

*7 am

~Len's POV~

I had just finished my talk with Mikuo and was on my way back to Bloomsgrove Forest. He had told me that I loved Rin, but how could that be? I just met her... I've never really had a girlfriend and because of my family history, most girls won't talk to me anyway... Is that why I like Rin? Because I exist to her? I wouldn't know anyway. I finally make it back to the forest and sit on the stump and fall asleep.

*Still Tuesday Morning  
*10:30 AM

~Rin's POV~

I was almost to Bloomsgrove. I really wanted to turn around, to escape but for some reason, the need to see Len was really strong. I hate that baka. He has always been rude since I met him. He just ditches me. He invades my thoughts and dreams. Why is he doing this? I finally get to Bloomsgrove, and my heart starts racing, my palms are sweating and I have a lump in my throat. Was I really this nervous? I keep going until I get to the clearing, and then I see him, asleep on a stump. Should I wake him up? He'd probably just yell at me. I decide to go do it anyway. I walk over and tap his shoulder.

"Hey wake up," I say, continuously poking him. His head finally snaps up and he turns his glare on me. His mouth turns to a frown, but I saw happiness in his eyes.

"What do you want, Kasuna," he asks. My mood is instantly killed by that sentence. Why does he always treat me like a dog? I smirk.

"Well, I came to see you baka, but if you're gonna act like that, I will just leave,". I instantly see his eyes turn sad and his expression looks depressed. I suddenly hear growling.

"You don't have to growl about it, Len," I say. His expression changes back to the normal frown.

"That was my stomach, Kasuna," he says. My eyes light up in curiosity.

"Don't you eat," I ask.

"When I can, but mostly, I just play my flute and sleep," he says.

"Well, I'm hungry to, let's go get something to eat," I say. I see his eyes light up, but his mouth remains the same old frown. He shrugs.

"Okay, sure," . I'm a little upset about his reaction. This is why he annoys me.

"Follow me," I say. I lead him out of the forest and down the street to a little cafe. I lead him inside and we pick out a table. We sit in silence for a few moments, until a waitress comes to take our order. She smiles at us.

"What can I get for you,". I scan the menu quickly until I find my option. I turn to her and smile.

"I would like the Orange Cobbler,". She smiles.

"Good choice, and what about you sir," she asks, turning to Len. He looks at his menu then responds.

"I'll take the Banana Parfait," he says. She nods, writes it down and goes back to the kitchen. I turn to Len, who hasn't said anything to me since we got here.

"So where do you live," I ask. His head turns toward me and I see sorrow in his eyes. Crap, did I ask the wrong question? His answer tells all.

"In the forest," he says blandly. My mouth forms a straight line. Doesn't this guy feel anything? It's like talking to a robot.

"Oh I see," I say. I feel guilty about asking that question because it obviously upsets him. We sit in more silence and even while eating, it's still silent. Our meal is finally over, I pay, and we step outside. I turn towards him, fed up with the silent and emotionless treatment.

"You could say thank you, ya know," I ask.

"Yah, so," he says.

"Why do you always do this," I say, my blood starting to boil.

"Do what," he asks, raising one eyebrow.

"Treat me like a dog, you never talk and when you do it's always rude. I was just trying to be nice, but once again, I'm an idiot for trying. Don't talk to me anymore, Len," I say, and with those words, I turn and walk away, leaving a confused Len behind me.

~Len's POV~

"Don't talk to me anymore, Len," says Rin, and she walked away. Normally, I don't mind when people talk to me like that, but those words felt like someone had shot me. I was pissed now. Why did I even try to hang out with Rin? She is just like everyone else. The only friend I had was Mikuo. I was tired of the rejection. I decide to stop at Mikuo's again to get some advice.

"So she told you to leave her alone forever," questions Mikuo, his eyes sparking with curiosity. I nod and shift uncomfortably in my spot. I've never been good at talking about my feelings.

"Pretty much, yes" I say, my voice heavy with sorrow. Mikuo places his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, man listen, I know she said that, but she is mad. People generally say things they don't mean when they're mad. Just give it a few days, then go talk to her,". I lift my head at this and give him a tiny smile.

"You think so," I ask. Mikuo nods.

"I know so,". I smile at him.

"Thanks man, you're a good friend," I say, and we bump fists. Me and him spend the night playing video games and just being guys.

~Rin's POV~

I felt the hot sting of tears on my face. I felt the pain in my heart. Why does Len have to treat me like that? I was just being nice... I ran straight home and burst through the door. I hear Rinto call after me as I run upstairs.

"Rin, what's wrong,"...

I run into my room and slam the door. I lay in my bed, my face buried in my hands. Did I really love Len? And does he love me? Of course he didn't he treats me like his pet. I sit and cry until I fall asleep in my tear soaked bed.

Did you like it? This is my favorite chapter so far. Next few chapters, I will focus on some other characters, give a realism to the story. Do you feel bad for Len and Rin? Why all the drama? JUST GET TOGETHER xD


	6. Cheer up Rin!

A/N: New Chapter! I uploaded this story only 22 hours ago, and it already has one review, one favorite and two followers. That's awesome! Thank you guys so much for the support on the story! I can't wait to see it when it's complete (50 chapters is so far away, maybe I'll just swing for 40) Anyway, here it is :D Sorry, btw for all the random symbols, I am using Wordpad so it won't let me do the automated line thingy XD

Disclaimer: STOP TORMENTING ME!

~Rinto's POV~

Rin ran through the living room, her tears leaving a trail behind her. I called out to her;

"Rin, are you okay," but she just went up and shut herself in her room. That was two days ago, and she still hasn't come out. I wonder what had happened that had hurt her this much. Maybe I could cheer her up? I would need more people thought. I pick up through my phone and scan through the contacts until I find Gumi's number, I jab the call button and wait for her to answer. After a few rings, I hear her voice through the phone.

*On Phone*

**"Hey Rinto, what's up"**

**"Well, Rin came home crying and she's been in her room for two day,"**

**"What's wrong with her,"**

**"I don't know, but she won't talk to me. Do you think you and Teto could come over and help me cheer her up,"**

**"Sure, just let me grab Teto and we will be right over,"**

**"Okay, bye,"**

***Hangs up phone***

Good, now I have Rin's best friends to help me. I sit and turn on the T.V and wait for them to arrive. In about an hour, I hear a knock on the door.

~Gumi's POV~

We finally get to Rin's apartment and knock on the door. We wait for a few moments, when the door opens, revealing Rinto.

"Hey," I say. He smiles.

"Hey guys, come on in," he says, gesturing for us to enter.

Me and Teto follow him to the couch and we all take a seat.

"Well, if we are going to cheer Rin up, oranges definitely have to be involved," says Teto. I nod and so does Rinto. I think for a moment, when an idea comes to me.

"Teto, can you run to the market and grab me a basket of oranges, a tub of orange sherbet ice cream and some chocolate sauce," I ask. Teto nods and runs out the door. Rinto looks at me and smiles.

"You are such a good friend to my sister, thank you," I blush and smile.

"You're a good brother to her," I say. He smiles and looks around.

"I try,". I look around also and try to think of something else we could do to cheer Rin up. Nothing comes to mind, so I turn to Rinto.

"Any ideas," Rinto shakes his head, and we keep thinking. Eventually, Teto returns with the stuff. I go to kitchen and throw together an orange sundae for Rin. I smile and show it to Rinto and Teto.

"This should start us off, but this won't cheer her up completely," I say.

"It's worth a shot," says Teto. Rinto nodded in agreement. We run upstairs to Rin's room and open the door. The room was dark and tissues covered the floor. She was lying asleep in her bed, her face was flushed. I walk over and tap her on the shoulder. Her eyes open and they are bloodshot. She looks up at me in confusion as if she forgot who I was. Then her eyes light up and she throws her arms around me in a hug.

"Gumi! Thank god you're here," whispers Rin. Rin gets up and runs to hug Teto and Rinto. She then notices the sundae in my hand. 

"Is that for me," she asks, rubbing her stomach. I could hear it growling. I smile and hand it to her.

"Why yes it is, a little cheer up sundae," Rin smiles at me and sips from the straw. We sit and talk for a while, and pretty soon we all end up on the couch watching our other favorite anime "The K Project". Rin was much happier the rest of the day, I guess we helped. I'm glad I could be there for my best friend!

#### Amazing ####

Anyway :) Yes an update! Lol anyway review, favorite all of the above XD Anyway I want more RinxLen fanfic ideas (I'd prefer no lemon, it feels awkward to write) so PM me some ideas!


	7. Connections

A/N: I wanted to update once more before I went to bed. because I just love typing this story. I think I'm going to slow down on the updates, I'm think I'll do an update every Monday and Friday? Yes, that sounds good! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this seventh chapter of "The Boy Named Kagamine" Also thank you everyone for your support and kind reviews!

Disclaimer: Hmmmm... I wonder

**3**

*Wednesday Morning  
*6 am

~Len's POV~

_"Don't talk to me anymore, Len,". _That one simple sentence was all my mind could think about. Was Mikuo right when he said that she just said that out of anger? I frown upon this thought. I mean she is just another girl... Why can't I stop thinking about her. Maybe I should apologize, but I can't just waltz into her school and make a scene, she would hate me for life. Maybe I could go to her on Saturday? Yes, that sounded like a good idea. My heart feels heavy because I know I hurt her. She had made the extra effort to come out and find me, then she bought me food, and I basically did treat her like a dog. When would I learn to be nice? I sigh. That would never happen, my past was to tramautic. I decide to go down and stare at the river, not realizing how beautiful it was. This forest had been my home for almost four years now, but now it felt lonely, as if some piece was missing. I sat down by the waters edge and begin playing my flute. Once again, I miss every note.

~Rin's POV~

*Wednesday Afternoon

*12:30 PM

I was enjoying myself today actually. Rinto and my friends had really cheered me up yesterday, and Len hadn't even been in my thoughts at all today. That's a good thing right? I was having another mental conversation when Teto broke the silence.

"Hey Rin, do you want to go shopping after school," she asks. I look up and smile.

"That'd be awesome, it's been a while since I went shopping," I say. Teto perks up at this and I'm glad I could just go be with my friends and not deal with school or Len drama. Gumi sits down with her lunch and she smiles.

"So I heard we are on for shopping," she says. Me and Teto smile and nod.

"That's right, can we just come home with you, Rin, you do live closest to the mall," says Teto. I nod and smile, I would love for my friends to come over, duh!

"Of course," I say. They both smile and we go to eating our lunch in the happy mood. I was trying my hardest to be super happy today and it was working, luckily I had great friends to help me do so. The bell rings and we head to our closest. I hurry the day up and meet Teto and Gumi outside. I smile at them and we walk to my house. I pull out my key and unlock the door. I turn and look at them,

"Do you guys want anything quick to eat before we go," I ask.

They both shake their heads, so we drop off our stuff, say hi to Rinto and head out the door. We start walking, and at that moment, I realize we have to pass Bloomsgrove Forest to get to the mall. Hopefully he won't be there, I don't want him to cause trouble in front of my friends. I knew that if I kept thinking about Len that it would only upset my mood so I push it out of my mind. After a few minutes, we get to the edge of Bloomsgrove. While Gumi and Teto are chatting away, I stare into the trees. That's when I see him. He looks up and instantly my eyes connect with his. His expression is readless from here, but he looks... happy to see me. I turn away, because I felt that strange urge to go over to him. I run to catch up with my friends, leaving Len and the forest behind me.

~Len's POV ~

Me and Rin's instantly connected. My heart started beating fast and my palms started to sweat. What was wrong with me? Her expression... look both happy and depressed. Was she still upset about last time? Was she happy to see me? She turned away before I had time to figure it out. She ran to catch up with those two girls I would assume to be her friends. I suddenly feel jealous of her friends that they get to see Rin everyday. How lucky they must be. Stop it Len! YOU DON'T LOVE ANYONE! Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was happy that I at least got to see her. I pulled out my flute, and start to play. I get every note right.

Sorry it was short, I'm tired but at least I was able to whip up something. Does anyone get the whole flute thing? If so, put it in your review? I want to see how many people understand why Len messes up, then suddenly does good! Anyway, goodnight friends, new chapter on Friday (Knowing myself, I won't be able to hold off until then) ^_^


	8. Plans, Dates and Dreams

A/N: Okay, I just had to update lol anyway, I will update this story every other day until we get to what I call "The exciting half of the story" Anyway, enjoy this 8th chapter of "The Boy Named Kagamine"

Disclaimer: No.

*Friday Evening

*7 pm

~Rin's POV~

Well, tomorrow is my date with Kaito, and for some reason I feel guilty. Why was I feeling guilt? It's not like I have a boyfriend. Why did my friends set me up with him anyway? He's dating Miku, yet he will take me somewhere? Miku will be pissed if she finds out. Anyway, it's been a week since I last saw Len, and I miss him. I stop myself at this thought. No, Rin, he treats you like a dog, he isn't important. I push Len out of my mind once again. I head downstairs and turn on the TV. I get pulled into this one show, so I decide to watch...

~Kaito's POV~

Tomorrow was my date with Rin, and I was excited. I didn't know Rin that well, but whenever I talked with her, she was very nice, and she is very beautiful. True, I am dating Miku, but all she wants to do is shop and make out. I don't feel the spark anymore, but I can't break up with her because she will break me. I start digging through my closet until I find an outfit to wear for tomorrw. After I do this, I go downstairs and dig into a nice bowl of ice cream. Tomorrow's going to be perfect.

~Gumi's POV~

Rinto had asked me out! We were sitting at this little cafe just a few blocks away from my house. He is so cute and sweet. I think I'm in love. Rinto turns and smiles at me, and I melt.

"Thanks for coming with me," says Rinto, smiling at me. I blush.

"You...you're...wel...welcome, Rinto," I stammer. He laughs and I blush even more.

"You're adorable, Gumi," he says, grabbing my hand. By now, my cheeks look like tomatoes. I giggle.

"And you're so cute," I say. He smiles and leans in. Before I know it, his lips are on mine.

~Miku's POV~

I am so furious! I just received news that my boyfriend, Kaito, was taking this Rin Kasuna girl on a date. I could not let that happen. I turn to my best friend, Neru. I smile.

"We have to stop their little date," I say. Neru gives me a wicked grin.

"Let them go on the date, get revenge on both of them seperately, because Kaito may break up with you if you harm Rin," she says. I think about this for a minute and decide that she is right. I nod.

"Fine, we shall wait," I say. Neru smiles and goes back to her phone.

*Very Early Saturday Morning  
* 2 AM

~Rin's POV~

Okay, that was the stupidest show I have ever watched, yet I had watched it for like seven hours. God, I must really not have a life. I can't believe that my brother is dating my best friend. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them and they are a cute couple, but it's just weird, yet I'm jealous of their relationship. My thoughts suddenly fly back to Len. Would he treat me like Rinto treats Gumi? Would he take me places and call me adorable? Why couldn't it be me and Len against the world? Wait... did I seriously just think that? I crawl in bed and let sleep consume me. My dreams are all about Len.

~Len's POV~

I still intend to meet Rin tomorrow. I have to be nicer, she deserves a nice person, and I got to thank her for the meal. How is it possible that a girl that I've known for two weeks could have such a big impact on me. Rin was no ordinary girl, she was mine. Yes, I could not let anyway have her. I curl up in my burrow and fade into the darkness of sleep. My dreams are about Rin.

OOOOOO

I loved this chapter also. I think Rinto x Gumi is adorable and it was so much fun writing in Miku's point of view. What does Miku have up her sleeve? How do you think Rin's date with Kaito will go? What about Len? All these questions will be answered in the next two chapters! Anyway, until next time my friends :)

~Dansetsu~


	9. The Date

A/N: So, I thought I could hold out until tomorrow to update but I was wrong. I have to! I love how this is going ^_^ Thanks everyone for all the kind reviews and support!

Disclaimer: -_-

...

*Saturday Morning

*9 am

~Rin's POV~

Kaito's going to pick me up at 2, and I felt so guilty. Why? I don't know... Why couldn't it be Len who was taking me out? Stupid Rin... You hung out with him and he was totally rude! Why couldn't I just forget him? I can just picture that blonde hair, those beautiful blue eyes, his adorable smirk. Why...? I just ignore it and head downstairs. Gumi, being as annoying as she is sometimes, was waiting for me. I look at her, a confused look on my face.

"What are you doing here," she frowns at me, but then she perks up and smiles.

"I came to get you ready for your date," she says. I flash her to confused look again.

"He isn't picking me up for another 5 hours," she frowns again.

"What's your deal, Rin," she asks. I turn away. Should I tell her about Len? No... it would make her feel bad, after all she did set this date up for me. I turn to her and smile.

"Sorry, Gumi, I'm just tired. I don't need any help, but thanks," I say, hugging her. She smiles and hugs me back.

"Okay, but if you need me, call me," she says, and she runs out the door. I shake my head with a smile. I have the best friends. I sit down on the couch, flip on the TV and chill while eating some oranges.

~Len's POV~

I couldn't wait to see Rin today. I don't care about my past and all the others. Rin was all I needed. True, we weren't together, but she was mine. I loved her. I play my flute, the song "Cantarella", my thoughts are all about her. She was perfect. I was truly lucky to have met her.

~Kaito's POV~

*Saturday Morning

*11 AM

SHIT! Today is my day with Rin and I just woke up! I had to shower, clean, get dressed, eat some ice cream, then go! How could I possibly do that all in 3 hours? Look I'm stressing... I sweat drop... I've always been such a drama queen. Just take a breather Kaito, it won't do much good if I show up at her house acting like a jumpy deer. I go to the bathroom and hop in the shower.

~Rin's POV~

*Saturday Afternoon

* 1:30 PM

Kaito was going to be here in half an hour and I'm still in my pajamas. I head up to my room and throw on a white hoodie, some black sweatpants, some tennis shoes, and I comb my hair. After I'm done with that process, I place my white bow on my head. Perfect! Anyway, done with all that girly stuff. I run downstairs and stuff one more orange before I hear a knock on the door. I open it, and there stands Kaito, holding some flowers. I blush at this. He hands the flowers to me and smiles.

"Hey Rin," I smile and respond.

"Hey Kaito," He reaches out for my hand. I put mine in his. He smiles bigger.

"Ready to go," he asks. I nod and we head out. I turn to him.

"Where are we going," I ask. He points up ahead.

"That little cafe near Bloomsgrove," he says. My heart jumps at this, because that is the cafe where I last saw Len. Would he be there? I hope so... I can feel my cheeks start to heat up. Len... I... think... I love you... just maybe... or I still hate you. I just push Len out of my mind again, after all, I was here with Kaito. I smile.

"Thanks for taking me out, Kaito, I hardly go anywhere," he smiles and nods.

"Thanks for accepting Rin," I giggle. He is actually a pretty cool guy. Why couldn't Len treat me like this? We keep walking, talking and laughing. I'm glad I decided to go along.

...

Sorry it was kind of crappy! I'm in a house with a bunch of people, so I couldn't use Reincarnation to motivate me! XD Anyway I PROMISE the next chapter will be better! Anyway, another update tomorrow!

~Dansetsu~


	10. A Special Surprise

**A/N: I am back! Update I must and update I will :D I love this story so much and I want to continue until the end. Anyway, enjoy the tenth chapter of "The Boy Named Kagamine".**

**Disclaimer: Neverrrrr -_-**

*Saturday Afternoon

*3 PM

~Rin's POV~

I was actually having a good time. Kaito was very funny and sweet, I'm glad Gumi set this up, it was nice to get away from the Len drama. Still, part of me wished that it was Len with me instead of Kaito. Me and Kaito had just finished lunch and were walking back to my house. Kaito turns to me and smiles.

"So Rin, what do you do for fun," he asks. I blink and think of an answer and then I speak it.

"I eat oranges and do the things that a Rin does," I say. He giggles, I am glad someone thinks I'm funny. I smile and we continue walking. This was nice. I didn't love Kaito, but he was a good friend. Maybe, just maybe, I was better off without Len... Wasn't I?

~Len's POV~

Today was the day I was going to visit Rin, and I couldn't be more excited. It had been two weeks since I had last seen her, and every day had been worse since. Hopefully she isn't mad at me anymore. I bet she isn't, she is mine after all. I giggle to myself. I was turning soft after all. Hmm... a girl could have this much influence over me. I pack my flute in my case and head out to go to Rin's house.

~Rin's POV~

We had finally got to my house, but we just stood outside and talked. Kaito was pretty interesting guy, I was lucky I could call him a friend. I turn to Kaito, who is randomly eating an ice cream cone. I smile and ask;

"So what do you do for fun Kaito," he turns to me and giggles a bit.

"Mostly eat ice cream and sing," he says. I smile.

"Sounds like a good time," I say. I had never really been in to singing, in fact I had drop dead stage fright...

~Normal POV~

Len was almost to Rin's house, he could see the flash of blonde hair, and a flash of blue hair next to her. A frown engulfed his face when he noticed that she was with a boy.

"Hey Rin," shouts Len, running up to her. His brows instantly furrow when she turns to glare at him.

"I told you to never talk to me again, Len," she says. My heart starts to hurt at these words. She was still mad at him... Len turns to Kaito and furrows his brow.

"Who's this," asks Len. Kaito gets up and reaches out his hand.

"I'm Kaito Shion," says Kaito. Len continues to glare at him until Rin taps on his shoulder.

"My question is why are you here," she asks. Len's blood starts to boil, his temper on the rise.

"I came here to apologize to you, but not anymore," he shouts. Rin backs away against the door, and that is when Len grabs her. She looks up and blinks before hissing.

"Let go of me, you stupid...," before she could continue, Len's lips were on hers.

~Rin's POV~

He was finally kissing me... I wanted to push him away... but I liked it.

~Len's POV~

Finally, she's mine now

~Aww this chapter is so cute! Only 30 more chapters to go! Now we are in the exciting part of the story. :) Updates may come a little more shortly, just depends how I want to torture you! Ha! jk anyway bye lovlies, until next time!

~Dansetsu~


	11. Falling

**A/N: Hello :) I was surprised no one reviewed about that little moment that happened in the previous chapter XD Anyway I'm here to update again! Enjoy the 11th chapter of "The Boy Named Kagamine"**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**~Rin's POV~**

Len's lips were on mine. I was shocked yet I liked it. My eyes were shot open wide while his were closed. I see he has had kissing experience...so I wasn't his first. I wish this moment could last a life time, his lips were soft and tender, his kiss was simply perfection. The taste of bananas, which is an okay taste, had become a sensation. I did feel bad for Kaito, who was standing there watching me get kissed, so I pushed Len off. He smiles.

"I bet you liked that," he says. I frown and my eyebrows slope down.

"Why the hell would you do that when I'm with my friend," I shout. I can see the hurt in his eyes, maybe I was going a little far with this... Why couldn't I just admit my feelings.

"I'm sorry, Rin...," he whispers. My eyes shoot open in surprise, but I feel happy he apologized.. Maybe I could be friends with him.

"I'm sorry to, Len," I say. I reach out and hug him. His arms were strong and I felt protected. Would Len protect me if I let him? He probably would. I let go and turn to Kaito.

"Sorry about that, Kaito, thanks for everything, we can hang out again sometime, alright," I say, smiling. He looks at me and smiles.

"Sure Rin, see you at school," he says, and he runs down the block. I turn back to Len, and grab his hand. I lead him inside, past the sleeping Rinto and upstairs to my room. I sit on my bed, while he sits on the window sill. I turn to him..

"So..tell me a little about yourself," I say. He turns to me and stares at me like I had grown a second head. Finally, he answers.

"I'm Len Kagamine, I am 18 years of age, I have two sisters, both parents are dead. I've always been a loner, just me and my flute," he says. I look down, feeling guilty for being mean to him after he's already had a rough life.

~Len's POV~

After I answer Rin's question, I turn to her.

"So tell me about you," I say. She looks as if she's considering what to tell me, then she responds.

"I'm Rin Kasuna, I am 17 years of age, I have one brother, my parents are dead as well. I really don't have a lot of friends, but the ones I do are pretty great," she says. I flash a small smile. She has almost had it as bad as I have.

I turn to her window and open it. That's when I hear a plea that shocks me.

"Len please stay with me... I don't...want you...to go," cries Rin. I turn and smile. I walk over to her bed and lie down next to her. I pull her close and let her rest her head in my chest.

"I love...you...Len," she says. My eyes fly open in shock, and I look down at her.

"I...I...lo...lo...," I stammer. She looks up at me in surprise.

"What's wrong," she asks. My heart flutters from how much she cares.

"Those three words are so foreign to me," I say. She nods.

"I understand... as long as you feel it...it counts," she says. We lay together in deep silence until sleep consumes us both.

~Kaito's POV~

Why did I feel so upset? I couldn't place my finger on it, but I had been feeling depressed ever since I saw that Len guy kiss Rin. Was that her boyfriend? No, she said she didn't have on. Was it possible I was in love with Rin Kasuna? Hmmm... I swear to god if Miku finds out, me and her are both dead. I drown my sorrows in a tub of strawberry ice cream...

*********

Another short chapter! XD Sorry, considering I haven't had coffee for like 9 days, my creativeness is dying! Luckily going to Starbucks later today! Yay! XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	12. More than a Friend

**A/N: Another update :D Please review this stuff! I finally start adding Len x Rin fluff and now no one does anything! Seriously people isn't this what you've been waiting for XD sorry I was ranting! Anyway, enjoy this 12th chapter of "The Boy Named Kagamine"**

**Disclaimer: Bananas. **

***Early Sunday Morning**

***5 AM**

**~Rin's POV~**

I woke to sound of rain pattering against my window. Next to me was Len Kagamine, soundlessly asleep. He was so cute... but I wasn't dating him, at least not yet. I must of woken him, because his eyes flashed open. He looked around for a minute, as if he forgot he was at my house, then his gaze softened when his eyes connected with mine.

"Good morning," he whispers. I smile.

"Good morning," I say. Suddenly I hear Rinto calling my name downstairs.

"RIIIIINNNNNN,". I turn to look at Len.

"You have to go... My brother will overreact if he sees you," I say.

Len nods and pushes his lips against mine. This is the second kiss I have gotten from Len, and it was amazing. His lips were still soft and tender. He pulls away after a few seconds.

"Meet me at Bloomsgrove later," he says. I nod, and he leaps out my window into the gray, rainy morning. I miss him already.

"I'm up here, Rinto," I shout. I hear scrambling down below and suddenly Rinto bursts through my door.

"Where were you, I didn't hear you come home last night," he says. I giggle.

"You were asleep when I came home, silly," I say. He laughs and hugs me.

"I just don't want to lose you to," he says. I know he is thinking of Mom and Dad when he says this, and I return his hug.

"I'm not going anywhere," I say. I truly had the best brother in the world.

**~Len's POV~**

It had finally happened. I had kissed Rin, then she had begged me to stay with her. I was falling for her, and she was falling for me. I knew I had made the right choice when I showed up at her house yesterday, or else she might be with that Kaito dude right now. I had finally returned to Bloomsgrove, and I went to that familiar clearing where I first met Rin. I pulled out my flute, and played this song "Romeo and Cinderella". Rin was in my mind the whole time.

**~Rin's POV~**  
***Sunday Afternoon**

***2 PM**

I had thought about Len all day... Len was such a great person. Aside from Rinto, Gumi and Teto, I really had no friends. Len was always there, even when I didn't want him to be. He made me feel safe, protected, loved and free. Why couldn't I just quit being a tsundere and just admit my feelings? Ever since Mom and Dad died, I had a lot of trouble telling people how I felt.  
I wanted to go see Len, I missed him so much it hurt. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. I ran as fast as I could to Bloomsgrove, and when I finally made it to the the edge, I was out of breath. I went further in to the clearing and saw Len playing his flute. He played in such a grace, no angel could match it. His blonde hair fluttered in the wind, he moved with the music. He was beautiful, he was perfection. Then his eyes opened, those beautiful, deep, cerulean blue eyes that made my heart skip a beat.

"Hey," I say. His eyes light up in excitement and his mouth turns into a smile. He had the most gorgeous smile.

"Hey, I'm glad you came," he says, walking over to me. He reached for me and pulled me into his embrace. I pushed my head into his chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

"Of course I came... I'll always be here," I say. He looks down and kisses my forehead.

"I'm glad... I couldn't live without you," he says. Does he really love me that much? I've only known him for about a month, but regardless, I felt the same way. He takes my hands and locks his fingers with mine. I look up at him in confusion.

"Can I ask you something, Rin," he asks. I nod and smile.

"Sure, ask away," I say. He laughs a little and pulls my hand to his heart.

"Rin...will you be my girlfriend," he asks.

************

KAWAII! Lol anyway, Rin and Len forevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD they are so cute, but don't worry, this story is far from over! Anyway enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	13. Finally Together

**A/N: Another update! XD Anyway, REVIEW! Enjoy the 13th chapter of "The Boy Named Kagamine"**

**Reviews: **

**Amazon Huntress: Thank you! :) I'm not sure about Rinto, but he will definitley find out soon. **

**Disclaimer: Fuck that I don't own Vocaloid!**

"Rin...will you be my girlfriend," asks Len. I turn to him and my heart starts to flutter. He was asking me after all... No more tsundere...I loved Len and I wanted to be with him.

"Yes," I say. He smiles and presses his forehead against mine.

"Thank you... promise me we'll always be together," he says.

"I promise... I love you, Len," I say. I could feel his heart jump, and he replies.

"I love...you...to," he stammers. He finally said it to me! Finally, it could just be me and Len against the world. That's all I've wanted since day one.

~Len's POV~

She said yes! I couldn't believe it... I've only known her for about a month and I was already in love with her... I was so happy right now I couldn't explain it. She stood in my embrace, her head buried in my chest. It was just me and her. That's all we needed. After a few minutes, she had to go. My heart started hurting, knowing I would miss her. Of course I would see her again, but it just hurt.

"Goodbye, Len," she says.

"See you tomorrow," I say. She smiles, and I brush my lips against hers. The spark had ignited and I could feel it. I pull away and watches as she walks out of the forest. I go back to playing my flute.

***Timeskip to Thursday***

***2 PM**

**~Rin's POV~**

I haven't seen Len since Sunday, when he had asked me to be his girlfriend. Everytime I visited the forest he hadn't been there. I was worried about him and us. Did he not love me anymore? Had that just been a heat of the moment thing? I hope not... I finally had a boyfriend and he happened to be the best guy in the world, why was it falling apart? I was just being dramatic. School got out in 30 minutes anyway, I could see if he was there. The thirty minutes finally ended, and I was walking out of the school with Gumi and Teto, when I hear a voice that wants to bring tears to my eyes.

"Rin," he says. I turn to see Len, and tears start to flow. He was here, waiting for me. I run down to him and he pulls me into his embrace and spins me around. My tears were flowing free now. I had missed him so much.

"Why are you crying," he asks. I could here the worry in his voice.

"You..ha..haven't...been...forest...since..Sunday," I stammer between sobs. He kisses my forehead, which sends chills down my body.

"Sorry... I've been out doing things with my friend Mikuo... He needed some help moving and stuff, but I'm here now," he says. I push my face further in his chest. That's when I remembered that we were outside my school and my best friends were watching me hug and cry on a guy they don't know. I let go of Len and pace myself again.

"Len, these are my friends, Gumi and Teto," I say. He turns to the two girls behind me and waves.

"Hello," he says. He was finally being nice. He's changed so much... and it was all for me. Why couldn't I do more for him?

"Hello, Len was it," asks Gumi. He nods, and he waves at Teto.

"Gumi, Teto, this my..boyfriend, Len," I say. I stammered on the boyfriend part because this was my first relationship, and I knew Gumi would freak out. I could tell she was holding it in for my sake, so I elbow for Teto to speak.

"Aww...you guys are cute," she says. I smile and Len pulls me into his embrace again.

"I have to go... I'll stop by later tonight," he says. He pushes his lips against mine. The spark was breath taking. He did love me and I loved him. He pulled away and disappeared in his grace of speed. That's when it came.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND, WE'RE BEST FRIENDS WE TELL EACHOTHER EVERYTHING," screams Gumi. I turn to her and give her my signature poker face.

"Because I knew you'd react like this," I say.

I giggle, but I don't care. I was with Len finally, and I loved him. All was great, at least for now.

~Kaito's POV~

That Len guy had been at our school today. He and Rin were hugging outside the steps, and Rin had been crying. I was getting sick of that guy, I loved Rin, not him. Wait... what? Did... I just say that I loved Rin? Maybe I did. She had much better qualities than Miku. Hmm... Maybe I was in love with Kasuna. But, she seemed to be in love with that Len guy. Maybe I could ask Rin on another date? I would later tonight.

~Miku's POV~

I was sitting and thinking about how I could get Rin back. She had gone on a date with MY boyfriend. That was unacceptable, especially to the Goddess Hatsune. I giggle. I loved myself. I was about to perform my hit "World is Mine" at the Kareoke Club, and I was uber excited! I loved doing this. I pushed Rin out of my mind, because I didn't need that witch in my head while I was singing. I go out onto the stage and begin.

~Len's POV~

I loved Rin. She loved me. All was great. I could feel the spark everytime we were together. Now that I finally cared for someone, I hoped fate would be on my side and let us be together. I couldn't wait to see her again tonight! I finally get back to Bloomsgrove. I play my flute for a while, and when my watch finally hits 6, I grab a rose and head out to go to Rin's house. 

So many POV changes, but I meant for that. I need to do more of Miku and Kaito, since they play a major supporting role. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Review this stuff! Review I tell you!


	14. Little Complications

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had so much to do but I'm back now! Anyway enjoy this 14th chapter of "The Boy Named Kagamine"**

**Disclaimer: WHY?!**

~Rin's POV~

I had just got home after my emotional reunion with Len. I was so glad he came to see me after school, and now he was stopping over later tonight, why didn't I just give in earlier? Hmm oh well, I had to get Rinto out of the house, I had to ease the Len subject into him slowly, because if I just brought Len up out the blue, he would freak out. Suddenly, the light bulb appeared above my head.

"RRIIINNNTOOO," I shout. He rustles down the stairs and stares at me.

"What,". I smile.

"Take Gumi on another date, you're her boyfriend after all," I say. He smiles.

"Alright, I'll go grab her," he says. He grabs his jacket and runs out the door. Good. He finally listens to me.

I sit on the couch, when I finally hear the knock that I've been waiting for. I rush to the door, revealing Len, dressed in a plaid shirt and ripped jeans. He was so cute!

"Hey," he says. I blush.

"Hey," I say. He reaches out and gestures for my hand. I place my hand in his and lead him inside. I sit him on the couch and flip on the T.V. Some movie was on so I decided to watch it. I lie down, with him lying down next to me. He pulls me closer to him and I turn, we're so close that our foreheads were touching.

"I...love you, Rin," he says. My heart skips a few beats. That's the first time he has said it first. I could see the emotion in his eyes. He really does love me. I simply nod and push my lips against his. He moans a soft moan and I pull away. The spark was riveting, I could feel it.

"I love you to, Len," I say. I close my eyes and fall asleep against his warm chest.

~Len's POV~

Rin had fallen asleep and her face was buried in my chest. I felt so happy right now, I was finally with Rin, all was great. That is, until I heard a knock on the door. I climb over the back of the couch so I don't disturb her and I swing the door open. There stands Kaito, that boy that Rin had been with a week or so ago. His expression immediately drops when he sees me. He points at me.

"What are you doing here," he asks. I laugh a bit.

"I have the right to be here, I'm Rin's boyfriend," I say. I could see the pain in his eyes, I was triumphant.

"That's a lie," he shouts. I push him outside into the yard.

"Do you want to wake Rin," I ask. My anger was flaring, jealousy had finally sealed its grip.

"I love Rin," says Kaito, simply.

"Well she loves me, and I love her," I say. I wasn't about to let this blue haired bitch ruin what I had with Rin. She was the most important thing to me, in fact, she was my heart. She is what kept it beating, and I wasn't going to let him take that away.

"Leave, Kaito," I say. I advance toward him, and he backs away.

"Fine, but Rin will be mine, I LOVE her," he shouts, and he runs off. I walk across the yard to Rin's house. I go back over to the couch, and lie down next to her. She was shivering and I pull her close to my chest again. I press my lips against her forehead.

"Forever we will always be together," I say.

"Forever," whispers Rin.

I close my eyes and I snuggle up with Rin and fall asleep.

~Rinto's POV~

I had just finished yet another amazing date with Gumi, I'm so glad Rin made this suggestion! I was on my way home, and along the way I see this weird blue haired boy running down the street with a tub of strawberry ice cream. That was weird! I finally get home and open the door. I walk over to the couch and almost fall over in shock. On the couch lies my sister, asleep, with her head buried in the chest of this guy, who was asleep snuggled with her.

He had blonde hair which was kind of messy and wore these ripped jeans and a plaid shirt.

WHO WAS THIS GUY?! 

***********  
0000  
Did you like?

REVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIEWWW!

~Dansetsu~


	15. Acceptions and Reminiscence

**A/N: Hello ^_^ I am here to update again (at 3 AM lol) I plan to start making my chapters longer (I want to at least have a minimum of 1,000 words) So I hope you enjoy this 15th chapter of "The Boy Named Kagamine"**

**Disclaimer: The torture D:**

* * *

~Rinto's POV~

WHO WAS THIS GUY?! I just stand there with my mouth draped open, I know it sounds creepy but it's just shocking to see my sister with some guy she never told me about. Suddenly the both stir, and Rin's head shoots up. She turns her gaze on me, and immediately jumps back, and falls off the couch.

"Oh... hi Rinto," she says, getting up. The blonde guy she was with wakes up to.

"Who's he," I ask, ignoring my sister's greeting, this invites a frown from her.

"His name is Len Kagamine," she says, crossing her arms. She was acting very strange. I frown, when the Len guy starts to speak.

"I am Len Kagamine, 18 years of age. I am Rin's boyfriend," he says simply. My eyes shoot open in shock, and I divert my gaze back to Rin.

"B...b...boyfriend," I stutter. She blushes for a minute and smiles.

"Yes, Rinto, boyfriend," she says. My brain hurts now, which I don't know why. I have always been overprotective of my sister. I guess I have to be since we had no parents, and I was the oldest.

"How long," I ask. Rin rubs her chin in thought, then turns back to me.

"About a week or so," she says. A week or so? Seriously? We tell each other everything! I was about to start what Rin calls a "lecture" but Len speaks up.

"Um... Rinto was it? I love Rin, and if it's okay with you, I want to stay with her," he says. I turn to him in surprise.

"I don't know...," I say. Rin hits me in the shoulder.

"Just say yes," she shouts. She must really love this guy... Fine...

"Fine, but if you hurt her, I will hurt you," I say to Len. He smirks, as if accepting some challenge and I turn to walk upstairs. I was happy for my sister, but this was her first relationship, and that Len character... He doesn't seem like her type. Oh well, it's her relationship, not mine.

* * *

~Len's POV~

I'm glad I got her brother's approval... I was changing, all because of a girl... I never thought I'd fall in love... It was new to me, and I have dated, but it was all strange... it didn't feel real...but this relationship with Rin... I felt alive.. I felt exhilerated...I felt love... I look over at Rin, and she smiles at me... I'm so glad I have her. We've only been dating a week, and I was this deep in with her... She must be something special.. Certainly she was! I chose her after all... I walk over to Rin, and wrap my hands around her waist. She wraps her arms around my neck, and smiles.

"Let's redo our date," I say.

"Date...," she echoes, confused. I laugh a little bit. She was adorable.

"Remember... when you took me out to eat weeks ago, well I wasn't very nice, and I want to redo it, together," I say, softly. Her eyes shine at this.

"Really," she asks.

"Yes," I say, and I press my lips against hers. The spark was intense... Did we love each other this much? I guess so! The spark is as powerful as the love after all. I was so happy! She breaks the kiss after a few moments, and I can still feel the spark between us. She smiles, and takes my hand in hers and leads me upstairs to her room. She lies down on the bed.

"Will you stay with me again, Len," she asks. I smile and nod.

"Of course," I say. I walk over and lie down next to her. She presses her body against mine, and rests her head in my chest. I give her my warmth, and sleep finally takes hold of us.

* * *

~Kaito's POV~

Damn the nerve of that Len guy! I highly doubt he is Rin's boyfriend! So what if they kissed in front of me, Rin was totally turned off about it... Still I couldn't shake the feeling that Len was telling the truth. Oh well. I would win Rin's heart somehow. I was walking home, with my now empty tub of strawberry ice cream in my hands, when I notice a familiar teal colored car in my driveway. Gods no... I run up to my door, and instanly I am glomped by a figure with long, blue, teal pigtails. I look up and see my girlfriend, Miku, and suddenly feel the touch of her lips against mine. There it was. The spark I didn't feel. It wasn't there. Instead of feeling pleasure, I felt disgust... Why was I still with her... After a while, she pulls back, and helps me up.

"Sorry Kaito-kun, I lose control sometimes," she says, blushing. I rub the back of my head uncomfortably.

"That's all right," I say. She grabs my hand and leads me up to my room, and throws me down on the bed.

"This is happening," she says. She reaches down and starts unbuttoning my shirt.

* * *

~Gumi's POV~

That date with Rinto had been so amazingly wonderful! I am so glad that he decided to take me out again!

*Flashback of Date*

_I stare at Rinto's adorable face across the table from me. He was simply cute as could be! _

_"Thanks for taking me out, Rinto," I say. He blushes and connects his eyes with mine... His eyes were beautiful!_

_"It's no problem, I really like you," he says, smiling. I could instantly feel that spark everyone talks about, along with the familiar hotness of the cheeks. Then he does something unexpected. He presses his lips against mine. I almost melt! Literally! His lips were soft, yet rough. They had the taste of that fruit, oranges. Damn, he could kiss! He pulls back after a few seconds, and smiles at me again. _

_"I love you, Gumi," he says. I turn away, blushing. _

_"I love you too, Rinto," I say. Then the food is set down and we shove our faces in the very delicious meal._

*End of Flashback*

I was so happy, but the incident with Rin today at school... That Len guy... Was he really her boyfriend? Why hadn't she told me? Hmmm... time for Detective Gumi to get on the case!

* * *

~Rinto's POV~

*Very Early Friday Morning

*3 AM

I had stayed up for a while, pondering many things. My confession and kiss with Gumi. Amazing. The whole thing with Rin and that Len guy. Awkward. Missing my parents. Depressing... I look over at the picture of me and Rin as kids, with our parents beside us. My mother's name was Lily, and my father's name was Klause. They had been such a happy couple... My mother had long, flowing lavender hair, while my father had ruffly, blonde hair. Dad had green eyes, while Mom had the cerulean blue ones we have. I miss them.. Suddenly I am thrown back into memories.

*Flashback*

_Enter a 7 year old Rin and Rinto Kasuna._

_"Rinto, Rin, dinner," shouts Lily. Two little blonde children, one a girl, one a boy, rush down the stairs and take their seats at the maple wood dining table. Klause enters the room and also takes his seat after placing a kiss on Lily's cheek. Sitting on the table was a piping hot pot of spaghetti, followed by a bowl of meatballs, another bowl of mashed potatoes and a basket of oranges, a craving shared by the whole family. _

_"So, are you impressed with the meal, dears," asks Lily, looking at Rin and Rinto._

_"Yes, momma," they shout in unison. The both plunge their forks into the food and begin eating. Lily smiles a content smile, as well as Klause. _

_"We have given life to two beautiful children," says Klause, looking at Lily. _

_"Yes we have, they are perfect," she says. _

_"So kids, how was school today," asks Klause. Rinto looks up and starts babbling. _

_"It was really fun. My friend Piko and I built a stick house together," says Rinto. _

_"That's wondeful, maybe you should invite Piko to come play sometime," says Klause. Rinto perks up and smiles. _

_"Really, daddy," asks Rinto. Klause nods and smiles. _

_"What about you, Rin," asks Klause. _

_"Me and my friend, Miku got in a fight today. We aren't friends anymore, but I did make two new ones today, Gumi and Teto," says Rin. _

_"Well that's great that you're making friends so fast," says Lily. _

_*_Ends Flashback*

Rinto's tears have started flowing as he grasps the picture close to his heart.

"Why did you have to die, Mom, Dad...Please...come back," cried Rinto.

* * *

**A/N: Probably the longest chapter I have written for this story, but it's all good, definitely exceded the 1000 word minimum lol!**

**I loved writing in Rinto's POV! And Kaito's and Gumi's was fun to!**

**Isn't Len adorable in this chapter?**

**Lol little scene between Miku and Kaito!**

**Gumi and Rinto's little date!**

**Did you like the flashback of Rin and Rinto's past? I loved writing it!**


	16. Another Snowy Day

**A/N: Hello ^_^ I love all those reviews! Those reviews is what brought you the 16th chapter of "The Boy Named Kagamine"**

**On to the reviews: **

**Amazon Huntress: Thank you! Also yes, I do tend to jump a lot, but all of those things (Before Rinto crying) was all happening at once. But, I am planning on expanding it, where as focusing on one group pov at a time (Len and Rin, Miku etc.) But thank you!**

**KagamineLove221: Thank you so much!**

**ChibiDialga: Indeed they did! Perphaps Kaito didn't enjoy it as much... Hehe ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Never shall I own Vocaloid! STOP TORMENTING ME!**

* * *

***Saturday Morning**

***10 AM **

**~Rinto's POV~**

I open my eyes to bright sunlight shinging through the window panes. I hate mornings, just another excuse to get out of a good dream. I sigh a little, and throw the blankets off of me. I pick up the discarded sheets and make the bed.. ten times... I am very OCD. Anyway, it was just a mere two days ago that I had met this mysterious boyfriend of my sister. I didn't like him... He just didn't seem like the right person for her... I am going to go settle this out was the first thought that popped in my mind. I ran downstairs, and burst into Rin's room. She shoots her head up and screams.

"AAHHHH RINTO! PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON," she screams, hiding her face in her pillow. I stand there confused for a minute, then look down and realize that I'm naked. Shit... I run upstairs and grab a pair of clothes, make sure to put them on, and go back down to her room.

"Much better," says Rin.

"Now what did you need," she continues. My brows furrow. She's going to be pissed.

"I don't want you with Len," I say. Her eyes suddenly lock in rage, her brows slope down.

"Why not," she demands, the anger spewing from her voice.

"Because, he seems strange, and he isn't your type," I say, crossing my arms and turning my head to the side.

"My type? What the hell Rinto, how do you know what my type is," she shouts. I turn back to look at her, and she is in rage mode.

"Because you're my sister," I say. She shakes her head.

"Why did you suddenly change your mind," she asks.

"Because I did," I say. She walks over and punches me in the arm.

"You're my brother... why can't you just let me be happy," she cries. She pushes me out of the way, tears streaming down her cheeks. She runs out the door, her tears leaving a little trail behind her. I stand there in silence for a minute, but I still hold my decision. My sister was NOT going to date Len.

* * *

**~Rin's POV~**

I run down the street, my face buried in my hands. I can feel the hot sting of the tears in my eyes, burns like fire. I finally make my way to the place I can call a home, Bloomsgrove Forest. Instantly, I can feel a pair of arms wrap around me, the familiar scent finally hitting my nose. Len was already there, holding me, pushing my face into his chest.

"What's wrong," he whispers.

"Rinto...said..he...doesn't...want...me...w...wi...y..yo...," I cry between sobs. I choke on the last part of the sentence, but I feel Len's embrace tighten. I knew he got what I was saying.

"I can't accept that," breathes Len.

"We can date in secret," he whispers. I look up at him, and see that smile that always brightens my day. He truly was the best guy in the world...

"Okay," was all I could muster in my fit of sobs. I feel the touch of his lips on my cheek, which sends shivers down my body. I close my eyes and stand in the silence with him, my face buried in his chest. After a while, when my sobs died down, I let go of Len.

"I will talk to Rinto," I say.

"Alright," he says.

"I love you," he says. Those three words, the passion, the way he says them. It hits me everytime... I can feel the spark in those words. I loved him...

"I love you too," I say. I walk over and brush my lips against his. The spark was electrifying this time. I pull away, and exit the forest.

I make my way down the street, and turn the corner. I arrive to the small house and push the door open. There stands Rinto, his gaze both shocked yet disappointed.

"Did you run off to Len," he asks. I turn my fury on him. Why was he acting like this?

"So what if I did," I say. Why was Rinto being so difficult?

"I said no, and since I'm the oldest, what I say goes," says Rinto. That's it! That was the last straw! It was time for me to corner him.

"Fine, if you won't let me date Len, then you can't date Gumi," I shout. That got him. He steps back in surprise while I advance toward him.

"You...can't do that," he stutters. I nod and smirk.

"Gumi was my friend LONG before you guys dated, I can break you up if necessary," I say. I wasn't really going to, but hopefully Rinto buys my bluff.

"Erghh... fine...date Len... fuck it. Date him, just leave me and Gumi out of it," he shouts and walks off. That was a WAY different reaction then what I had hoped. I ran out the door and sped back down to Bloomsgrove Forest. I burst into the clearing, and there sits Len, his beautiful cerulean blue eyes lock with mine, and they plea for me to come.

* * *

~Len's POV~

My eyes locked with those eyes of Rin's. I could see the love in them... Could she see the same thing in mine? Even if my eyes didn't show it, my heart felt it. She runs over, her voice saying a sentence that fills me with pure happiness.

"He said yes," she shouts as she leaps into my arms. I spin her around and wrap my arms around her waist.

"That's amazing," I say, my smile at full burst right now. I crash my lips into hers and stand here, enjoying this moment. I was in love, and all was great. Suddenly, I feel something cold land on my shoulder, and I break the kiss. It was a snowflake. Rin also looks around, when a snowflake lands on her nose and she jumps back. I laugh a bit, she was adorable.

"It's snowing," I say, as I watch the flakes start to fall more heavily.

"I love the snow," says Rin, tossing some flakes around.

I smile and close my eyes, enjoying this crisp, cold morning. It was one of those amazing March snow days. Suddenly, something cold hits me in the chest. I open my eyes, and see Rin giggling. I look down at my shirt, and see the remnants of a snowball. I smile at her deviously, and grab a snowball. I toss it at her, and it hits her in the shoulder. She gives me a pouty face, and I start laughing hard. That's when I'm silenced by another snowball. We sit there in the snow, continuously tossing snowballs back and forth, giggling and enjoying the crisp, winter day. She starts running, and beckons for me to chase her. I start after her. Man can she run. She was dodging trees, and I couldn't keep up. Suddenly she stops, and turns around. I stop also, right in front of her, and she tackles me in the snow. She lays on top of me and presses her forehead against mine.

"This is nice," she whispers. I smile.

"As long as we're together...forever," I say.

She nods, and touches her lips to mine. The kiss literally rose my body temperature, I could feel the heat, the spark, everything. I loved it...and I loved her.

* * *

~Rinto's POV~

I stood there in the trees and watched my sister with Len. Luckily they hadn't noticed me... They had started chasing each other, and now she was on top of him, their lips together. They finally pull away and start giggling. I smile a bit... Maybe this Len guy was alright for her... He seemed to love her a lot and vice versa... Why had I acted like that to Rin earlier? I know why... She was growing up.. True I was the older one, but I didn't want my little sister to grow up. She was the only family I had, and now she was 17, in a serious relationship with some guy who she loves a lot. I sigh... Was I being a good brother? Probably not. I tread off towards the nearby bridge, and I stare out at the almost frozen river. It was beautiful, almost perfect... Sigh... I couldn't just simply enjoy things could I? Suddenly, I feel a hand lock its fingers with mine. I turn to see Gumi, surprisingly, but I was happy she was here. I pull her into my embrace and we stare out at the river. Finally, I could enjoy something... Finally, I was happy.

* * *

A/N: Please let it be over 1000 words! Yay! Maybe? XD Anyway hope you enjoyed! Please drop a review below!


	17. The Invitation

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated this story. I claimed I wouldn't get the dreaded Writer's Block on this story but, unfortunately, I did. Anyway, I hope you love this update! **

**Enjoy the 17****th**** Chapter of "The Boy Named Kagamine"**

**Disclaimer: Ughhh…**

* * *

**Friday Afternoon**

**2 PM**

**April 27****th**

**~Rin's POV~**

I am so stressed out right now! Why you ask? Because, junior year is almost over, finals are coming soon and I have to start looking for colleges. School has conquered so much of my life; I barely have time for my social life. Anyway, I bet you're wondering about my relationship with Len. It's fantastic; we've been together for almost a month and two weeks now! Although, Kaito has been trying WAY too hard to win my heart; he's been buying me lunch, bringing me roses and he even showed up to the same movie that me and Len went to and sat on my other side and made many attempts to hold my hand, resulting in him receiving a black eye from Len. Anyway, here I am in the library, with my face deep into my "Algebra 2" textbook. What is this stuff? When am I going to use "synthetic division" in real life? Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder and I whip around to see my best friend, Gumi.

"Hey Gumi," I say. She smiles and replies.

"Hey Rin, need any help," she asks. I nod.

"Desperately, I've never been good at math," I say. She smiles and pulls out her notebook.

"Here are my notes and assignments from last year, feel free to use them," she says. I smile and hug her.

"Thank you," I say. She smiles and exits the library, leaving me with a huge pile of notes and a pounding headache.

* * *

**Friday Evening**

**7 PM **

**Rin's House**

**~Rin's POV~**

Finally it's the weekend! Thank you oh great and powerful God of All Orangy Things for bringing me this glorious weekend. Len was out with his friend Mikuo so I was here with Gumi and Luka. Luka used to hate me because of her friendship with Miku, but after all that happened, Luka joined our side, and now that I've gotten to know her, she's actually a really awesome girl. Anyway, we were just sitting here, eating our assorted favorite foods and watching some stupid vampire movie.

"AIIIII he is so hot," squeals Gumi. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"This movie is stupid, like I don't need another god damn vampire movie," I say.

"Like why didn't he just bite her," asks Luka. Gumi turns on her and shoves her face inches from Luka's.

"Because it's for… *dramatic pause* LOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEE," shouts Gumi. Luka kicks her down and I laugh hysterically.

"Get away from me melon head," says Luka. Gumi sticks her tongue out at us and continues to watch her movie. My head whips around at the sound of the doorbell.

"Wonder who that could be," says Luka.

"Maybe it's the pizza we forgot to order," jokes Gumi.

"I wish," I say, running to get the door. I open it and my jaw drops at the person who's standing there. It's the royal teal haired snob herself; Miku Hatsune.

"Wow, it's you, what an unpleasant surprise," I sneer. Miku ignores me and smiles.

"Hey Rin, my bestie," she says, hugging me. I push her off and sigh.

"What do you want, witch," I ask. Luka runs over and spots Miku.

"Get out of here you damn tealette," shouts Luka.

"Oh hello Luka, you look lovely," says Miku, smiling. Luka rolls her eyes and comes to stand beside me.

"Anyway, Rin, I wanted to invite you to my party this weekend. It will be at 7, my place. Wear something pretty and bring a date. It would mean the WORLD to me if you came," blabs Miku. I turn to Luka.

"Just hit her," growls Luka. I'm half way considering it, when Gumi pipes up.

"A party sounds amazing, and your parties always rock, Miku," cries Gumi. Miku is like Gumi's idol.

"Fine, we'll come," I say. Before Miku can respond, I slam the door in her face. God, I hate her. I don't know what game she's playing, but I won't allow her to win. We go back to watching our movie and enjoying our Friday.

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

**11 AM **

**~Len's POV~  
**

Friday night was awesome. Me and Mikuo got to hang out after the longest time, and Rin got to have some alone time with her friends. Now I was headed to her house caused I miss her like crazy! Anyway, I finally make it to her house and ring the doorbell. The door rings open and I see Rin, she looks as beautiful as ever.

"Hey," I say, smiling. She returns my smile and presses her lips against mine. It's been three weeks since I've seen her and I've missed her kisses. She finally pulls away and smiles, a tear falling down her face.

"Hey," she says. I take my hand and wipe away her tear, brushing some of her hair away. I pull her slowly into my embrace.

"I've missed you," I say. I can feel her tears against my shirt.

"I missed you to," she says. I lead her inside and we sit on the couch. After a few minutes of a little more kissing, she speaks.

"Miku invited me, Luka and Gumi to her party and she said to bring a date, do you want to go," she asks. I shrug.

"I hate parties, but sure, only cause you asked me," I say. She smiles.

"What do you want to do," she asks.

"Your turn to pick," I say. She shakes her head.

"No, I picked last time," she states. I smile.

"Then I choose this," I say, pressing my lips against hers. Her lips are cool and soft, just as they've always been. I push my tongue against her lips, begging for entrance, which she gladly gives. My tongue enters her mouth and intertwines with hers in battle of lust and beauty. I moan softly and we continue to kiss for a while, until we come up for air.

"That would've been my choice to," she giggles. I smile, and she rests her head against mine and falls asleep, an action that I soon follow.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! I was able to overcome my writer's block. Now that I got this out of the puzzle that is my mind, I can finally update again. This was a planning chapter; the big stuff will come in the next few. I will be unleashing a big spawn of updates this week, so keep your eyes on my other stories to! Thanks loves, until next time! ~Dansetsu~**


End file.
